1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet printer and an ink-jet head which jet inks onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a color ink-jet printer which jets a plurality of color inks onto a recording medium such as a recording paper to record a color image and/or letter onto the recording medium, there is widely known an ink-jet printer having a construction in which a serial-type ink-jet head which jets a plurality of color inks from nozzles while moving in a direction (scanning direction) orthogonal to a feeding direction of the recording paper or the like. For example, an ink-jet head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-220705 has four cavity plates each of which has a cavity for jetting one of four color inks (cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K)), and in each of the cavity plates has two nozzle rows formed therein, each rows having a plurality of nozzles arranged in the feeding direction. The four cavity plates are positioned so as to be aligned in the scanning direction. Thus, as shown in FIG. 19A for example, when three kinds of nozzle groups 201 which jet three color inks respectively, are positioned in the order of cyan (201C), magenta (201M), and yellow (201Y) from the left, and when an ink-jet head 200 moves to the right, the three color inks (IC, IM, and IY) land on the recording paper in the order of Y (yellow), then to M (magenta), and then to C (cyan) (Y-M-C order), thereby forming a dot as shown in FIG. 18B.